Affairs of the Heart
by MusicofmyLife
Summary: A love affair between Klaus and Alexandra OC .
1. Prologue

**This is not meant to be an extended story. I had the idea and wanted to write it. I know I have my other story that I should update but I just really want to do this one and im really into it. So tell me what you think! This is only the prologue. The next chapter will either go straight into the story or explain what occurred before the affair began. Either way please enjoy! **

Towards the beginning, their visits were only separated by six to nine months. Even that short time apart seemed too long but nonetheless the visits were gradually less frequent, from being ever year and finally settling at a separation of two or three years. Both agreed that they each had their own things to be taking care of and of course being reunited after such a long period of time made the time they spent together even better and more exciting. This was never meant to be anything more than what it was, a love affair. A guarantee that whenever one needed the other, they would be together. No matter what, he would always find her. That was when the visit became somewhat scheduled. There were times when they could not be together and other times when they had nowhere else to be but with each other.

However, this time was different. If they agreed to meet every three years, then why hadn't he come around for almost a century now? At first, she assured herself that he probably had other things to attend to and he would come around soon. Then she convinced herself that he didn't feel satisfied with her anymore so he moved on to someone else. How wrong she was. He had every intention of keeping his promise to visit every three years, but he just couldn't. Not when he also promised that it was simply a love affair and that it would stay that way. A part of him couldn't bear the thought of never seeing her again. Another part of him was certain that if he put a stop to those visits every couple of years then he would be able to forget her very existence so he went with that idea. He thought time would mend his confused heart. He was wrong as well.

Time only made his need for her grow but he was afraid. He was afraid of trusting his feelings for he had never felt this way about a woman in his whole existence. At first he was fine because the only thing between them was a physical bond. Even then though, a bystander, his sister, realized that what they shared was more than just a physical bond. She understood that their bond was on every level and she only wished that her brother would have listened to his heart. After some years of seeing each other for the mere excitement, he began to feel hesitant. He was aware that he no longer felt just a physical bond with her but further than that, he had no idea. The idea of more time apart was proposed, and she accepted. During this time, she also questioned their bond but she shrugged it off as a physical thing. He however could not shake it off so more time apart was set into place. She of course was confused as to his decision but agreed with him none the less. After all, no matter what they had promised, they both experienced a time period where they were attracted to one another for more than the physical. Hers ended in time and was let go but his was evaluated and feared and finally buried deep inside where it would constantly free itself. Once that happened, he turned off his feelings, hoping that it would solve everything but the feelings he had for her were too strong.

So, he stopped seeing her all together. Their visits came to an end on his behalf and she never found out the real reasons as to why, until now.

This is the story of Niklaus and Alexandra. This is the story of an affair of the heart.


	2. Chapter 1

Living alone for this long was not as bad as it seemed. It gave Alexandra plenty of time to think and plan her next steps. Ever since Klaus stopped visiting a century ago, she never looked back. Sure, at first she was heartbroken because as much as she hated to admit it, she had fallen for him. She had fallen for him and she never got the chance to tell him. Alexandra always told herself that what they had was nothing special. After all, they both promised it was only a love affair. So she never expected anything from him but he never expected to fall for her as well. Of course their feelings were thrown aside. She got over him because for one, she figured she would never see him again and two, he could never feel anything for her. Alexandra knew it was just physical between them and although it was amazing all those centuries of meeting each other, she had to let go of that part of her life. She had her own things to take care of and a mere infatuation was not going to stop her, if it was just an infatuation.

So here she was, in her lonely house by the beach. It was a very well-hidden house which even had its own private beach. She was never one to love the beach but the location was amazing. No one would bother her all the way out here unless they were looking for something. It was early in the morning and Alexandra was quietly sipping her coffee as she read the paper at her kitchen island. As she finished the last sip of her coffee, she washed her mug and made her way upstairs to get dressed for the day. She went up to her bedroom and removed her robe so she was clad in only her bra and hipsters and a pair of socks. Her hair was finally dry from her shower last night. Having long hair was difficult enough to dry but having long and thick hair was even more so. Her dark brown hair reached just above the hem of her hipsters. It was in its natural semi-wavy state as it swayed behind her as she dashed around her room, picking out her outfit. She decided on a simple pair of jeans, a tank top/undershirt and a loose top. As she put those on, she pulled on her black boots to finish her outfit. She went to her makeup mirror and put on a bit of eyeliner under her eye and some tinted lip balm on her lips. As she exited her room, she grabbed her favorite leather jacket from the chair it was carelessly thrown on last night and made her way back downstairs. ( cgi/set?id=55200846)

Once Alexandra reached the bottom of the stairs, she made her way through the living room but something stopped her. Alexandra paid close attention to the sounds and sights around her, checking if there was anything out of the ordinary. She walked around the living room, the kitchen until she heard something clatter in the family room. Quickly making her way towards the sound she saw a small book on the ground. She picked it up and put it back where it belonged as she continued to keep a sharp ear on her surroundings. Finally she heard a noise directly opposite of her. Readying herself, she strategically crouched low on the ground just as she saw someone blur away from her. Without hesitation, she ran after the intruder and attacked them from behind. She flipped them over to see who this person was but they reacted quickly and threw Alexandra against the wall. If she wasn't pissed before, she was now. The pair continued attacking, throwing punches and in Alexandra's case, going in for the kill. This person wasn't having any of that though. They grabbed Alexandra by the shoulder and threw her against the counter. With one hand on her neck and the other holding her wrist, the intruder had her locked in position.

"Stop!" The person yelled and Alexandra took the opportunity. She grabbed her opponents' wrist and elbowed them under the jaw. As the intruder was temporarily distracted, Alexandra grabbed them and threw the person off of her and into the living room, landing on the glass coffee table. Before they had the chance to recover, Alexandra leaped and grabbed them by the neck, pinning them against the ground. As she extended her hand to rip the persons heart out…..

"Alex! Stop it's me!" Alexandra stopped her hand before it could go any further into their chest. She looked to the person only to see a mess of blonde hair, she quickly jumped off of her.

"Rebekah?" There stood her old friend. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What…..."

"Don't I at the least get a hug?" Rebekah opened her arms and Alexandra nodded and walked back to her friend, enveloping her in her arms.

"What are you doing here? How are you even here?" Rebekah let out her signature laugh as they continued to hold each other.

"I missed you Alex. You have not the slightest idea how much I missed you." Alexandra now held her once best friend as she let out quiet sobs.

"Oh Bekah. I have missed you too. I don't understand though. How…why are you here?" They detached themselves from their hold and still held each other by the hands.

"It's difficult to explain Alex." Rebekah said tearfully and looked at her friend who she had grown to call her sister.

"But if you're here then doesn't that mean that…." Alexandra trailed off as Rebekah nodded with a knowing smile.

"Hello Alexandra." She heard the familiar voice drift to her ears. Alexandra gulped as she felt moisture building in her eyes. She let go of Rebekah and slowly turned around. There in front of her stood none other than Niklaus.

"Klaus," the pair stared at each other, both reminiscing on their past. Every emotion ran through Alexandra and she could not decide on how she felt about this, how she felt about him. Sensing the tension, Rebekah slowly began walking away from the couple and to the door.

"I'm going to leave you two to catch up then. I have to change my shirt anyways." The pair looked towards Rebekah which was when Alexandra noticed five spots of blood on Rebekah chest, right over her heart.

"Oh Bekah I'm sorry. I didn't realize." Alexandra tried to apologize when she realized that she had actually came close to ripping her hear out, as it was apparent when she looked at her hand. Her fingertips were bloody.

"No it's fine, my fault really." Rebekah made her way to the back door and looked back at Alex. "I'll see you later Alex."

Alexandra gave her a silent nod just as she dashed out of the door, leaving the couple alone. She couldn't find any other place to look but him and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. They both took in each other's presence. She saw that he still looked the same apart from the shorter hair. He couldn't help but think that she looked even more beautiful than the last time he saw her.

'It's been a while hasn't it." He said and although it was mean to be a question, it came out as more of a statement. Alexandra raised her eyebrows and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll say." Was her only response as she walked to the kitchen sink. As she washed the blood off of her fingertips she heard him walk in behind her.

"And I don't suppose you are rather happy to see me just about now then?" She dried off her hands and turned to face him, placing her hands on the counter behind her. He was standing directly opposite of her, with one hand stuffed in his pocket and the other running through his hair, before that one was stuffed into his pockets as well. Well, that nervous tick of his wasn't lost.

"You know, I'm not entirely sure at the moment. I can't say I am happy about you showing up after this long but I can't say that I'm mad at you either." She shook her head at her own stupidity. She had every right to be mad. He knew that and she knew that but she just wasn't mad whatsoever. If anything she was more hurt, but she wouldn't let him know that. Despite being gone for such a long time without telling her, a small part of her was still happy to see him, but of course she wouldn't admit that him either.

"Then I guess that's fair." She looked up at his face and she suddenly remembered everything. How they were together, how they talked and how they laughed together. She suddenly remembered all the reason why she fell in love with him in the first place. One look into his eyes, and she knew that she couldn't be mad at him, not now.

"Well now that we have established that I am not mad…" He looked up at her just in time to see her running towards him. She jumped into his arms and he wrapped them tight around her. They held each other as if they were to let go, one would disappear. He gently lifted her off of her feet as she embraced him even tighter. Surely if one of them were human they would have broken a couple bones by now.

"You have no idea how sorry I am Alex. I'm sorry for leaving you like that, for not even telling you." He set her back down but continued to hold her a he stroked her long hair. Klaus couldn't help but notice that it felt like silk running through his fingers.

"It's okay, really. I'm sure you had your reason. Besides…" she pulled away but they still held each other at arm's length. "We were never actually anything significant, apart from the obvious." She let a small smile grace her lips and he could have sworn his heart stopped at the sight of that beautiful smile he had missed so dearly.

He nodded in response, and she gave him another quick squeeze before pulling away entirely. He suddenly felt cold from the absence of her warmth but he brushed it off so she would not notice. From then, Klaus knew that returning to her would be the death of him. He was stupid to think that time and distance would erase the love he had for this woman standing in front of him. He also knew that if he did not come back to her, he would have surely died. No matter the case, he was without a doubt, unconditionally in love with Alexandra Wilhelm before he left her all those decades ago, and now he was about to do it all over again.


	3. Chapter 2

It wasn't long after when Rebekah showed up again, and this time she was ready for some fun. According to Klaus, Rebekah never really warmed up to anyone after herself unless of course they were her plaything for a couple of days. Alexandra understood for it was the same case with her. Even growing up as a human she never really warmed up to anyone. She only had her brothers but other than that, she didn't have friendship with anyone until Klaus and Rebekah came along.

As Klaus and Alex leaned against the kitchen island Rebekah walked in with a huge smile. Judging by the look on her face, both of them could tell that her little head was already formulating a plan for later.

"So Alex, as my dear brother has probably already mentioned, I am bored to tears so we are going out tonight." Rebekah chirped as if she was a teenager, even though technically speaking she kind of was.

"Bekah really? You are back for not even a whole day and you already want to get back into the habit of partying all night long?" Alexandra chastised her and Rebekah only nodded in response.

"Of course, we need to make up for all the time that was lost and what better way to do that than doing what we always used to do?" Rebekah asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Alexandra sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she straightened herself.

"Well sorry to disappoint you Bekah but I don't do that anymore." Both Klaus and Rebekah stared at Alexandra in shock.

"What!" Rebekah shouted and looked over at Klaus for some help.

"You really can't be serious. If I recall correctly, it was you who initiated all the parties. I find it hard to believe that has changed since the last time we were here." Alexandra looked over at Klaus as he spoke, giving him a mocking glare.

"Well believe it, I may have been that way but now I just don't do that anymore. There's really no point to it." Alexandra shrugged.

"Alex come on! You were the life of the party back then! Don't you remember how much fun we used to have? Staying up all night dancing and drinking and all that jazz?" Bekah went over to lean on Alex and pull at her arm.

"Bekah you're being a child!"

"So, I don't care. If that's what it takes for you to go out with me tonight!" Alex raised her eyebrows at Bekah's childish behavior.

"If I were you Alex, I'd say yes. You know how Bekah can get when she doesn't get what she wants." She looked over at Klaus and she gave him a small smirk.

"Yeah and you both seem to have forgotten how I can be." Alex said in a warning tone and Bekah quickly pulled away and stood behind Klaus for protection. Alex, despite her appearance, was by far more powerful than any vampire out there. She was up there with the Original's when it came down to how powerful she was.

Alex crossed her arms and stared at her best friends, and then stole a glance at Klaus.

"If it really means that much to you…" she began and Rebekah cut her off by dashing to her and grabbing her hand with pleading eyes.

"Yes it really, really does Alex. Please you have no idea how much it would mean to me." Bekah pleaded and Alex looked down at her. Alex was never one to give in easily, nor at all sometimes, but this time she couldn't help but agree. A part of her did miss going out and partying all night without a care in the world and Bekah was right when she said that Alex was the life of the party.

"I'll go, but only because it's been decades overdue." Bekah jumped in excitement and brought Alex into a bone crushing hug.

"But don't think for a second that I will be wearing a dress Rebekah." Alex said and Bekah stopped her jumping and huffed while crossing her arms.

"Fine then, I guess it is good enough that you agreed to come. Besides, you don't even need to wear a dress for people to see that amazing body you have." Bekah smiled and Alex stared at her wide eyed as she shook her head.

"I am not even going to respond to that." Alex gently shook her head as Rebekah let out a small giggle.

"Alright then, I need to go do some shopping and I won't even bother asking if any of you two want to come with me because I know what your answer will be. I'll be back in a couple of hours." Rebekah shouted as she made her way out the door.

Alex and Klaus laughed at her behavior until they were left in silence. It wasn't really an awkward silence though. He dared to look over at him only to find that he was already staring at her. She shook of the feeling it gave her.

"So do you know how long you two will be staying?" she stared innocently at him but she was of course hoping he would say a while.

"I'm not entirely sure but I believe Bekah will want to stay longer than usual so, if you'll have us, we plan on staying for quite a while." He sent a smile her way and she couldn't help but return it.

"Good. Nice to hear, although hopefully being in such close proximity with two girls won't be too much of a pain for you."

"Alexandra you of all people are hardly a girl." He said with a smirk and she playfully glared at him because she understood what he meant.

"Excuse me, but last time I checked, I do believe I am a girl." She let out a small laugh as she leaned on the counter while he did the same opposite of her.

"You know what I mean Alex." He said and she laughed, nodding his way.

"Yes, unfortunately I do. I just don't understand the whole concept of 'being girly'. It is annoying but of course I've grown used to it because of your sister." She made sure to make quotation marks with her fingers as she spoke.

"Neither will I, but there isn't much we can do to change that."

"I suppose you're right. So, you are staying here?" she said and he nodded as he spoke.

"I believe so, being as we didn't have much of a chance to find anywhere else thanks to Bekah." She nodded in response and started walking away.

"Come on then, I'll show you where you can sleep." She made her way up the stairs with Klaus trailing behind her. Once they were upstairs she turned left to show him his room.

"Thank you." He said softly and she turned to face him.

"For what?" in her mind there wasn't really anything for him to thank her for.

"For everything I guess, allowing us, me, to come back here without a fight." He gave her a sincere look and she nodded.

"Well there was fight, just remind Bekah never to break into my house like that again or I won't be so slow to end her." Despite her laugh, Klaus knew she was serious. It was one of the things he loved about her. No matter the situation, she never showed weakness.

"Here's your room and Bekah's is the one right next to it." She stopped in the doorway and let him walk in when she noticed he had no bags.

"Thank you." Klaus said and turned to face her.

"You don't have any clothes do you?" she crossed her arms as he stuffed his hands in his pockets one again, causing her to smile.

"What gave me away." He smiled along with her and followed her when she made her way downstairs.

"You need to buy new clothes but you just didn't want to go with your sister." She heard his small chuckle behind her when they reached the kitchen again and turned to face him.

"That may be true. I do care for my sister but being around her when there is shopping involved is almost unbearable." He said and she shook her head before she made her way to the garage.

"Well I may hate shopping as much as you do, but I do believe we always had fun when it came down to buying you clothes if I remember correctly."

"What are you getting at Alexandra?" He saw smile grace her beautiful face as she walked backwards towards the garage.

"Come on, I'll drive." She smirked as she shot him a wink and disappeared into the garage.

Following her with a smile across his face, Klaus couldn't help but think what he had gotten himself into. He also couldn't help but relish in the idea of spending the day with her.


End file.
